When editing videos or images, users of a media-editing application often want to reproduce the look and appearance of the colors of another video or image. In order to do so, users typically must make numerous adjustments to various different properties (e.g., saturation, contrast, exposure, etc.) of the media. This becomes a cumbersome process that may take a large amount of time.
Moreover, users may also want to modify the appearance of particular colors in a video or image to be similar to the appearance of the particular colors in another video or image. For example, user may wish to match the sky in an image to the sky in one of the user's favorite images. The user must isolate the portion of the image (e.g., the sky) that the user is interested in modifying and then make adjustments to the various different properties of that portion of the image. This process is similarly cumbersome and time-consuming for the user.